


Just Another Roadtrip AU

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“It’ll still be fun,” Dark insists, and the lips touching Anti’s skin aren’t really offering a kiss, but they’re close enough to wipe any thoughts of instant sleep from his head. “As long as we’re together I’ll be happy enough.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Friends and I, We Got A Lot of Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessed With a Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817678) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty), [Quintessentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia). 



You head into the lobby with Anti, keeping in step and standing as close as you can without him lashing out. You're on the first stop of this little roadtrip, a hotel in northern California with clean rooms and a pool on the roof. The pool is what really drew you in, smiling idly at the thought of taking Anti up there at night, just the two of you. You head to the front desk and ask for a room with one bed, grab the key from the scrawny kid behind the desk, and head up with the bags. Anti follows, being sure to keep just a step or two behind you even when you try to slow enough to match his pace.

You both head into an empty elevator, standing as close to him as you can as you go over the spell in your head, a mental checklist of bloodshed. You stare idly at Anti from the corner of your eye, something you haven't been able to stop doing since he first stepped into your line of sight. He glares idly, lost in thought but still aware of every movement you make, eyes snapping to glare over at you when you lean just the smallest bit closer to him. The elevator dings as it stops at your floor, Anti stepping out quickly as soon as the doors open. You follow, heading straight for the room.

Anti strides straight in as soon as you unlock the door, heading toward the back of the room. You look over the room idly, shutting the door behind you with your foot and locking it again. Your bag is slung over your shoulder as you head toward the bathroom, where Anti stands in front of the mirror, neither of you looking to the reflective surface in case your hosts' try to gain control of their bodies again. You smile, clapping your hands excitedly if only to get his attention away from whatever thoughts are keeping his attention.

“Did you know there’s a pool on the roof of this building?” you ask, unshouldering the bag and tossing it to the floor. “We can go swimming late at night while everyone’s asleep and I’ll even bring the cocktail shaker! It’s been ages since I’ve had a real vacation.”

Anti rolls his eyes, shoulders set back and a small sneer plastered across his beautiful face.

“You’ve never been on a vacation, you twat,” he scoffs. “And the only reason I’d ever go swimming with ye is so I could drown your useless ass without anyone realizing it ‘til the morning.”

You shrug with a small smirk, because you know for a fact he wouldn't.

“You’d never drown me, darling,” you purr, smug and seductive. “You need me, remember? Besides, I’d make it certain you were too distracted for the thought to ever cross your mind.”

Anti pulls a face, nose wrinkling in mild disgust.

“Shut up,” he retorts, as if too tired to think of a good threat or scathing comment. He turns and points to the king sized bed sitting innocently in the middle of the room. “What the fuck is this?”

You look to the bed and back to Anti, feigning innocence.

“You didn’t really think I was gonna get us two separate beds, did you?” you smile, mouth quirking up on one side in time with the rise of a dark eyebrow. “You should know by now that I won’t sleep well without you.”

Anti glares openly, throwing his arm in the direction of the bed. “This was not part of the fucking deal,” he hisses. “I never agreed to cozying up to you in hotel rooms while you have your way with my unconscious body in the middle of the night. We’re switching rooms, now.”

Your face darkens, frowning seconds before you pin him to the wall, knife flush to his throat and eyes flickering dangerously.

A slow grin spreads across your face, expression deceptively calm, and Anti grits his teeth, eyes closing on instinct as you lean in to kiss him sweetly. His lips are just as soft as you thought they'd be, and your free hand cups Anti’s cheek as your chest warms at the feeling of Anti’s lips on yours. You press close and box Anti in with your wide shoulders and narrow hips, smirking against his mouth as you create friction between your hips and his.

“I don’t recall,” you murmur into his mouth, edge of the blade pricking at the soft flesh of Anti’s neck. “Ever planning on giving you a choice.”

You rub your nose against his sweetly, smiling brightly as you grip Anti’s jaw so hard you can almost feel his fragile human bones pop under the skin.

“I think I’d prefer it if you stopped making it so hard for me to seduce you.” You don't try very hard to hide the angry gravel of your voice, and you smile when you feel Anti shiver.

“I’d prefer it if you’d stop pretending I care,” Anti sneers, his good eye glaring out at you coldly.

You smile blissfully, the comment not affecting you at all as you back up a bit, loosening your grip and returning to stroking Anti’s cheek gently with your thumb.

“Denial is the first stepping stone into eventual acceptance,” you murmur knowingly, smile still set on your stolen face. “I can wait for you, so long as I know you’ll let me reap my rewards in the end.”

You pet Anti’s face for a moment more, pulling the knife away from the pale expanse of his throat and sheathing it again quickly, planting another kiss on the shorter man’s scowling mouth.

“I’m sorry,” you smile, the taste of the apology uncomfortable and foreign on your tongue. “I’ll order you room service and disable the smoke alarm so you can smoke in bed. You need the rest.”

Anti shoves at you and you allow yourself to be moved, the demon storming away with a sneer.

He kicks off his shoes and plugs McLoughlin’s phone into the nightstand outlet, leaving you to take the side by the bare wall as a small act of rebellion, seeming too tired to match your violence with his own.

You pick up the phone and order him dinner, the domesticity and normalcy of the situation oddly sweet.

The next twenty minutes or so pass in near silence, Anti curled up defensively as he drifts, leaving you to fumble around on the mattress, standing on tiptoe to unscrew and disable the smoke alarm with the knife you’d pressed against Anti's throat just moments ago.

Anti ignores you, even after your triumphant squeal of joy when the damn box finally stops blinking.

Time drips past slowly while Anti sleeps, your eyes not leaving his frame until someone comes to the door with your food. You grab it and pay, setting the tray down before going back over to Anti, waking him with an attempt at a gentle stroke to his soft green waves.

“Food’s here, love,” you murmur, Anti's soft lips turning down into a sleepy grimace.

“The fuck’d you get me?” he mumbles, eyes half closed. You chuckle, grabbing his hair and pulling hard enough to rip the hair beneath your fingers, his pale neck stretching out at the sudden tug.

“Wake the hell up and find out for yourself,” you smirk, narrowly dodging an angry swat from Anti. “I’m not gonna fucking spoon feed you.”

Anti growls, annoyed and tired. He's too tired to put any real threat behind the upturn of his lips and baring of sharp teeth, the half-hearted attempt at intimidation making you smile fondly.

“If you tried I’d ram the fork straight into your ear canal.” He grumbles as he inspects the plate next to the bed. You grin at him across the dimly lit room, smile as sharp as the pointed teeth and forked tongue in Anti's.

“Don’t get me excited now,” you grin, shrugging out of your jeans haphazardly. “I was just getting used to being pissed off at you for forgetting to cover up the goddamn mirror.”

Anti lights a cigarette, leaning back in the small pile of pillows.

“Quit your bitchin’,” he replies lazily. “I’m after having enough of hearing your voice in me ears all day. Put up or shut up.”

You crawl into bed next to him, sliding close and picking carrots idly off of Anti’s plate while he eats and smokes silently. Everything is still while you both watch the smoke curl from Anti’s lips as it dissolves into the murky evening air, a false sense of calm sitting heavily over your heads.

“I really do love you," you murmur, tone quiet as you watch him. You're inches away from Anti’s arm, head resting on the mountain of pillows as you take in every lash and pore, the cool look on his face as he puckers his lips enough to blow smoke at you, shaking his head.

“You’ll be bored of me within the month, ye will,” he replies, unflustered. “I know how your kind works.”

You look at him with every ounce of love and lust you feel for him, the expression soon making him turn away again, unable to meet your eye.

“I don’t get bored of being in love,” you say after the silence has festered a little longer than is comfortable. “Only of not being loved back. That’s one thing you should know about me.”

The cigarette is a nub in Anti’s fingers and he lights another before stubbing it out on the wood of the nightstand next to him. He sets the plate aside and settles back into the sheets, smoke still hanging lazily above his head like a halo as you take in every inch and hair and freckle and pore.

“Then I doubt you’ll be entertained by me for very long,” is all he says in return, ignoring the soft touch of your fingertips on his arm.

Silence falls over the both of you again, and you let it linger for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for first chapter, I just wanted to set up the story a bit before getting started!! if you've read the beautiful fic this one is based on, it'll probably look pretty familiar!! thanks for reading and I'll try to get chapter two done asap!  
> chapter title from Polarize by Twenty One Pilots


	2. Fuck You, It All Goes Away

You wake with Dark’s arm thrown over your hip, holding you in place as you blink your eyes open. Your bad eye itches under the eyepatch and you grimace, thinking you should probably clean it up a little once you untangle yourself from the heavy arm on your side, the legs wrapped and bent around your own. The domesticity makes bile burn at the back of your throat, a frown pulling at your lips as you yank your limbs from Dark’s.

You're relieved that he doesn't wake at the movement, frowning in his sleep at the loss of his human-sized cuddle toy. You head to the bathroom without another glance back at the demon in your bed.

You head to the sink, resolutely ignoring the mirror sitting inches in front of your ducked head as you pull your eyepatch away. You lift it to your forehead, running a washcloth under the water before heading back into the main room. You rummage around in your bag, pulling out your laptop and turning it on. You feel at your bad eye while you wait for the thing to boot up, soon opening up the camera to get a look at yourself.

Your bad eye stares back at you, blood crusted around the rim and making your eyelids stick together somewhat. You huff, wiping at the dried blood until it's gone. The eyelids are still irritated and red, the sickly green sclera making the bright blue pupil stand out even more then it already does. You wipe the last of the dried blood from under the eye, looking at yourself a short while before opening up the documents, pulling out the coded instructions covered in black and red notes. You look over Dark's red lettering, sharp and surprisingly legible, pouring over codes and scribbled notes in Dark's red script and your own black scrawl.

You don't know how much time passes, but the room slowly gets brighter as morning light filters in through the gap of the curtains. You ignore the shuffling and rustling of sheets, much more interested in figuring out the instructions to this damn ritual than the sight of a half naked demon with a hard on for violence. Your human muscles and tendons protest at being hunched over the papers and screen for so long but you don't care, not all that concerned with the wants and needs of the body you've hijacked. You lick your lips idly with your forked tongue, the pointed end sticking out the corner of your mouth as you concentrate on the code you haven't been able to decipher.

"How long have you been up?"

Dark's baritone is even deeper and more rugged from sleep, the sound sending a small thrill down your spine. Your frown deepens, convinced the reaction must be leftover from Jack's fondness for Mark. You don't answer, still annoyed with him for his actions the previous night. You would probably be plotting revenge if you gave more of a shit, but luckily for him you don't.

"I'll order us some breakfast," he grumbles, sounding like a pouting child as his feet pad softly to the phone, calling room service as you focus on the words mocking you from the pages of code.

You read over the notes and codes you and Dark have already solved, McLoughlin’s presence in your mind making your teeth clench. Dark ends the call, the feeling of his eyes boring holes in you making your eye twitch in annoyance. Your frown deepens, and you don't say a damn word, not wanting to have to hear his voice or waste your time listening to his disgusting romantic dribble.

You toss the papers away again, your annoyance making you lose your focus. You growl out something about taking a shower, going over to your bag and snatching up clean clothes before storming out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind you before turning on the water and stripping. You step under the spray and let your mind wander to the pieces of the code you understand, the chakras and organs, the bodies and mirrors. You think about finding people that will fit the criteria needed for the spell to work, the very specific traits needed to get you a body better than this weak little meatbag McLoughlin has controlled until now.

You finish washing soon enough, drying off quickly and pulling on clean clothes, the fabric sticking to your still-damp skin uncomfortably. You rub the towel over your green mop of hair, tossing the towel aside as you grab your soiled clothes and step back into the room, Dark’s eyes immediately on you. You glare, his eyes raking over your frame unabashedly as you roll your eyes and dump your clothes in your bag.

"Breakfast is here," he says, voice not quite so gruff from sleep as you straighten back up and head to the bed, plopping down as Dark goes to the tray to hand you a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a large mug of coffee. You sit back against the pillows and eat in silence, stabbing more aggressively than necessary at your omelette. You grab your cigarette from it's spot on the table, lighting the end and taking a long drag as Dark sits beside you, blessedly silent. You glare when he sits up slightly, leaning into your field of vision before breaking the silence.

"Do you need some help trying to figure out the last part?" He jerks his head toward the papers still sitting on the floor by your laptop, and you frown.

"What gave ye that idea?" you ask sarcastically, wanting to say no to spite him but not wanting to put up with another violent moodswing. You're still groggy, you wouldn't be able to hit back without some caffeine in your system. You take a long pull from your mug, Dark standing and heading to the discarded papers and laptop, bringing everything over and setting it on the bed in front of you.

You both begin paging through, you on the laptop and Dark scanning over the papers, drinking coffee as if pouring over a newspaper at breakfast. You wonder idly if you should choke him when you feel him shift closer, shoulders brushing together before you move away, Dark frowning like a greedy child unable to get what he wants.

Finally, after almost another hour of notes and reading and frustration, you pause, partly from annoyance on your part and partly from having been shoved off the bed when he scooted close to you again on Dark’s part. You shove your empty plate away and stand, grabbing McLoughlin’s laptop and the notes about the seven chakras and scanning over it again before looking to Dark, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Let's go," you order, already tired of being cooped up in the room with Dark for so long. Tired of sitting on your ass as McLoughlin screams and whines inside your head, tired of not getting shit done. If you were to find people with the traits needed for the ritual, you needed to start searching sooner rather than later. Dark perks up immediately, grinning as he stands and follows you closely, locking the door behind you before heading down the hall to the elevator, officially on the hunt for the first of fourteen victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Sugar by System of a Down


	3. And When Her Edges Soften, Her Body Is My Coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick heads up: I know literally nothing about the seven chakras and the religions they're based in. I hope it doesn't offend anyone that I used them?? and if my information is wrong and you'd like to correct me please do!!

You drive out toward a couple small towns on the maps, places you're hoping to find your first victim. You glance over at Anti every once in a while, still paging through the spell with eyebrows drawn together, mismatched eyes lost in incantations. You drive to a town a ways away from the hotel, not wanting to arouse suspicion and get caught. The thought of a few mortals capturing and holding either of you is laughable, but it'll cause a scene, something neither of you want or need when you're just barely starting your journey. Finally you slow to a stop on the main road of a tiny town near the coast, the main street sitting before you. You park on the side of the street in front of a small cafe, looking out at the empty road. Only a couple people seem to be walking up and down the street, popping in and out of stores and restaurants. You sit back in your seat, turning to Anti. You let your eyes rake over his form, shoulders hunched and back bent, hunched over his notes as he rereads the spell for the thousandth time.

"What should we look for first, love?" you ask, his frown deepening slightly at the pet name but otherwise unresponsive, eyebrows drawn together as he reads over the text and scribbled notes from the both of you.

"Ye better read up more on the chakras. We need to know exactly what we're 'sposed to be lookin for."

You groan exageratedly but oblige, leaning close and paging through some of the papers you had printed out, plucking the couple pages on chakras out of Anti's hands before settling back into the driver's seat, still leaning close to your passenger. He seems to notice, leaning away as he settles back to read.

"There are specific parts of the body based on each, and they all represent different traits. The traits include safety and survival, creativity and sexuality, identity and personal power, love, communication, words, truth, insight and intuition, and understanding and enlightenment. The body parts are the base of the spine, lower abdomen, navel center, center of the chest, throat, forehead, and top of the head." You look up from your papers to find Anti staring hard out the window, searching through the tinted glass for your victim. He doesn't seem to notice your staring, or if he does he ignores it. His good eye is like ice, cold and calculating as he watches the street with sharp eyes.

"It'll take a while to find someone that embodies one of those damn things, let alone all of em," he mutters, huffing out a sigh before grabbing his laptop and the papers and stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk. You grab your own papers and lock the car as you hurry to follow, soon walking in step with him as he heads to a small library a few stores ahead. Your hand brushes his as you walk, about to grab his hand in yours when suddenly you're pushed back hard against the wall, his slim hand tight on your throat. He glares up at you, pointed teeth barred in a deep scowl as he squeezes your windpipe, cutting off your oxygen completely.

"Do not think for a fuckin second that you'll start that shit with me. I don't give a fuck how in love with me ye think ye fuckin are, I will slit your goddamn throat and finish this without you," he growls, face inches from yours as his grip tightens just slightly around your neck. You have the overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss him, but his grip on your neck prevents you from moving any closer. You swallow, smiling sweetly down at him as you raise your hands in surrender. He squeezes one last time before letting go completely and stalking forward, leaving you to cough as you regain your breath before following him into the library.

The shop is all dark wood and old literature, everything seeming to be at least a decade or so old. It smells like dust and wood polish, the librarian silent as you both walk in, one after the other. Anti drops his notes and laptop on a table near the back corner, pointing at a seat in silent command. You sit, Anti sitting across from you and opening up his laptop again, typing away as you go over the rest of the spell.

"Is there a specific trait you want to look for first?" you ask lowly, if only to break the tense silence that's fallen over you both, the only sound that of Anti’s typing.

"Might as well start on the first: safety and survival," he mutters, hunched close to the screen of his computer and glaring idly at whatever he's looking at. You nod, sitting back and watching him for a while, bored to death of reading the same stack of papers.

Anti taps and clicks idly on his computer, eyebrows furrowed and pointed tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth. You want to lean over and bite it, to kiss him again, but you know he won't let you so easily. He's more alert, still angry and on edge from the last time. You huff as you settle back in your chair, pouting petulantly as Anti ignores you completely.

"Stop fuckin starin at me or I'll gouge your eyes out with a fuckin pen," he mumbles lowly, not taking his good eye off the screen, the bad eye hidden behind the eyepatch.

"Kinky," you smirk, and he levels you with an unimpressed frown before going right back to reading. He pauses suddenly, making you look up in interest.

"I think I found my first victim," he hums quietly, still staring at the screen. He turns his laptop around before you can ask, settling back with arms crossed and beautiful pink lips pulled into something close to a smile. You read over the screen, a site for a local shooting range. The owner is a tall man with a large gun, smiling widely onscreen.

"His range is only a couple miles outside of town. We can be there in a few minutes."

You look up and meet his eye, grinning dangerously from behind the screen.

"Let's go then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally getting to the first kill in the next chapter and I'm super excited for it!!  
> chapter title from "Love Me Dead" by Ludo


	4. Ultraviolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rip random tall guy you will be missed

Dark drives, miraculously silent as you read up on the first name on the list. Jake Bishop is a former military man, having served a couple years before being honorably discharged after a bullet to the knee in combat. He's been teaching gun safety and self defense ever since he returned home, and seems to be well liked among the community. He's seen as something of a local hero, his name and photo coming up in several articles for the local paper and other media. He'll be missed, but if you pull this off right you'll get what you need without a hitch.

You'll have to be very careful with this. Jake Bishop has extensive gun and hand to hand combat training, and could very easily disarm or stop either of you. You check the business hours for the gun range one last time before shutting the laptop down and setting it aside, the car pulling off the highway and onto a dirt road, kicking up dust and gravel on your way out. You make a mental checklist of the things you'll need to do to secure your escape. You look out at the large rectangular building sitting atop a small hill, surrounded by tall grass and open air. No other houses or businesses nearby that you can see. Good.

Dark pulls up to the front of the building, grinning over at you with murder in his eyes, hands clenching and unclenching eagerly.

"I'll handle this. You stay out of my fuckin way and don't act til I tell ye to."

He pouts, visibly deflating. "What? Don't I get to help?" he asks, and you glare as you step out of the car, Dark matching your movements and pouting at you over the roof of the car.

"You'll help if I tell ye to. For now be good and I won't shoot you too."

You both head toward the glass doors, looking up and around the roof to make sure there are no cameras as you step inside.

Jake Bishop sits behind the counter, reading over paperwork before looking up as you step in. He perks up, smiling easily at you both as he stands. You note how tall he is, scan him quickly as he opens his mouth to greet you.

"Hey guys, welcome to the gun range. Are you here for a lesson?"

"Yes, actually. What firearms do you have available for beginners?" you ask, trying to keep your voice friendly, face neutral.

"We have a couple handguns and rifles, but we only use blanks for safety reasons. I'd suggest a handgun if this is your first time," he says, his large smile genuine and easy. You nod.

"Sounds good."

"Alright, cool. Are both of you going to be practicing?" he asks, looking over your shoulder at Dark before returning his attention back to you.

"Yeah, both of us," you reply, and his smile grows wider as he gives a nod.

"Alright, awesome! If you'd both follow me back to the range, I need to go over some of the safety procedures with you," he says, going around the desk to a door at the back of the room leading into a large gun range. He holds the door open for both of you before going ahead, heading for another door that probably houses the guns. He pulls out a keyring, quickly unlocking it and stepping in to grab the firearms, leaving you with Dark.

"How are we doing this?" he asks, voice low in the large, echoing room, breath ghosting over the side of your neck.

"Quickly and carefully. Hand me your knife."

He does as instructed and you quickly put it in the waistband of your jeans, shifting slightly to test how much you can move with the flat of the blade pressed to your thigh. You nod, making sure it's hidden under your hoodie before straightening back up just as Jake steps back out, guns in hand and a smile on his face.

"Alright guys, if you could both follow me toward the glass, I'll show you how to do this."

He walks ahead of you both, giving you the chance you need. You walk behind him, quick and silent, before pulling out the knife and pulling your arm up around his neck, the blade pressed firmly against his throat. He stops in his tracks, not moving a muscle as you speak.

"Put the handguns down, Mr. Bishop."

"You're making a big mistake. Even if you get out of this unharmed, people will look for you. If something happens to me people will find you."

"Let them. We'll kill them too."

Dark chuckles lowly behind you, staying a couple steps back. Jake is calm, handguns still in hand.

"If it's money you want, just take it. You don't have to do this."

You snort derisively, coming around to face him head-on as you snatch one of the guns from his hand.

"We don't care about your money. Now put the other gun down. Now."

He's raising it just as you finish the sentence, and you raise an eyebrow, not very concerned with the bullets he plans on planting into your human husk. Dark is faster, though, grabbing his arm and yanking back hard. Jake struggles, gritting his teeth as Dark grips his wrist, making him drop the useless little device. He's turning his head, probably about to headbutt Dark or pull out of his grip when you press the knife harder into his flesh in warning, blood slowly oozing from the cut.

He stills, looking back to you before kicking you hard in the stomach, knocking you backwards as he turns to fight off Dark. You cough from the floor as Jake twists Dark’s arm hard enough for his human bones to creak, Dark grinning widely as he grabs him around the waist and lurches forward, making the both of them tumble to the floor. They're still grappling for control when you stand, quickly making your way toward them.

Dark has him in a headlock, the veteran gripping his arms as he starts tilting his head forward, about to headbutt the demon and make a break for it when you step forward and quickly jam the knife deep in his chest, the man sputtering out a surprised cough as blood oozes from the wound. Jake covers the puncture, trying to wriggle free of Dark’s hold and fight you off, but it's of little use. You slice his neck, watching as his blood flows quickly from the deep cut. He shakes and convulses, trying to stop the bloodflow unsuccessfully. He sputters and chokes, blood flowing quickly as his face grows pale, his gasps growing less frequent. He takes one last shuddering breath, eyes wide and face pale, before he stills, slumping against Dark.

"Move," you order, Dark soon pulling himself out from under the corpse to stand beside you. You crouch down, turning the body over before plunging the knife into his back, carving out the first ingredient to the ritual: the base of the spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from the Lana Del Rey album  
> also fun fact! I was really tempted to make Wade the first victim, and have other youtubers get killed later on. But since Jack and Mark are still youtubers in this au that might not be the best idea


	5. Ooh, Baby, Ooh, Baby, I'm In Love

It's times like these that you like to sit back and take in everything about Anti. You grip the vet's neck as he struggles against your hold, Anti stalking forward with ragged breaths and a piercing stare. He steps forward, the vet tilting his head to hit you again before Anti stops him, plunging the knife deep into his chest. You feel the way the guy coughs and shakes, wriggling harder as he tries to escape.

Anti slits his throat with a cold glare, eyes boring holes into him as he shudders and gasps, clawing at your arm uselessly. He shakes and chokes, his breathing coming out in harsh, choked gasps. You feel every ragged breath and shudder of his dying body, staring up at Anti’s bright blue eye, his beautiful face pulled into a look of concentration and slight fascination. You want to kiss his plump lips, to bite him and run bloody fingers through his hair and over his body. You want to steal his breath and make him shudder against you like the man still fighting uselessly for breath against you.

Eventually the body slumps and stills, Anti's face going hard again as his gaze flickers to you momentarily.

"Move."

You move, pulling yourself up to stand beside him before he crouches down beside the body, turning it over and burying the blade deep into his back. You watch as he carves into flesh with precision, hand steady and gaze sharp. You have to stop yourself from hauling him up and kissing him stupid.

Soon enough he has a hunk of meat and bone in the little bag he'd brought along, sealing it up before wiping the blade off on the corpse's shirt and handing it to you. You put it away, a thrill going down your spine when your fingers brush his hand, still wet with blood.

He bends down to wipe his hands off on the body, looking over the body carefully.

"Did he scratch ye? When you were fightin?"

"No."

"We can't have our DNA here. No skin cells, hairs, blood, nothin."

You nod, bending down to look the body over closely. You pluck a couple hairs from the body, pocketing them as Anti steps away to grab the gun, forgotten on the ground a couple feet away. He wipes it off carefully, keeping it wrapped in his shirt as he sets it back down again with no fingerprints.

The next hour or so is spent backtracking, wiping away every trace of yourselves that could have been left behind. The doors and counters are wiped clean, and as you head back to the car Anti stops you, hand stopping a breaths width away from your chest.

"We need to get rid of the tire tracks. That'll be the last of it."

You nod, stepping forward toward the car.

"I'll drive the car back out to the road a ways, come back and help get rid of the tracks."

"Hurry up."

You grin over your shoulder, blowing a quick kiss before getting into the car and driving back to the highway. You park it maybe half a mile from the dirt road, parking and heading back to kick dirt and obscure your tracks with Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from West Coast by Lana Del Rey


	6. See, They Don't Give A Fuck About You, Like I Do

Ever since that first kill you can feel Anti warming up to you. It will take time for him to show his love the way you do, but it's happening. Slowly but surely, it's happening. Every time you rest your head on his lap or shoulder without being shoved away, every quick kiss met with no fuss is just another step closer to having him the way you've wanted ever since you knew of him. It's a slow process, but it's happening, and that's all you could hope for.

You'd packed up and left the hotel behind the day after the first kill, Anti preserving your prize in a spell and hiding it away. You're on the road again, heading east toward the rest of the country, away from the salt air and traffic of California. You turn to look over at your passenger, eyeing a map from the glove compartment idly before looking back to the notes on the spell he'd been writing for the past day or so. You turn your gaze back to the road, smile still sitting on your stolen face from the look on Anti's unfairly pretty features, so determined and focused as he looked for a new destination.

"Where to next, baby?" you ask, staring out at the desert sand and the occasional minivan or semi truck that passes in the dry desert heat.

"Only places out here are rest stops and gas stations. We could kill someone easily but it'd be dumb fuckin luck to find someone meeting our specifications," Anti mutters, looking out onto the sand with a scowl.

"Should we just head straight for Arizona and find a place to stay?"

"Probably. We can get a room and start our search again later,"Anti mutters, sitting back as he looks out onto the barren landscape, silence falling between you. You stay quiet for a time, hands already itching to rip something apart as you head for Arizona.

-

You stalk into the hotel room early, the sky already pitch black. You drop your duffel and stretch your arms, reveling in the quick glance Anti gives you before turning back to skimming through notes at the head of the bed. You go over and drop down beside him, head falling in his lap as he reads. His hand finds your hair and runs through the dyed strands idly, and you sigh as you lay in silence.

Eventually the silence bores you, fingers still all too eager to rip into something. You turn your head toward Anti, who's tapping away at his phone.

"Let's go out. I saw a strip club on the way over, we could easily find someone for lust."

"We could just as easily scoop out your innards for that one," Anti mumbles absently, making a smile stretch across your face.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"To pulling your guts out?" he asks, eyebrow rising as he continues reading whatever he has up on his phone. Your smile drops, unhappy with being ignored. You sit up quickly, his eyes still not leaving the small screen of his phone. You feel a growl rumble somewhere deep in your chest, grabbing him by the chin and turning his face. You press your lips to his forcefully, moving them against his and biting lightly, pulling away just enough to speak against his plump lips.

"Come on baby, come with me."

"Why should I? Why can't you just let me get some rest?" he murmurs, lips brushing against yours as he speaks, sending shivers down your spine at the contact.

"I want you to come with me. You can make sure I don't get caught, keep me out of trouble," you smile against his lips, leaving another quick kiss. He rolls his eyes, huffing against your lips.

"That's fuckin impossible and we both know it."

You grin, leaning in to nip at his kiss-bruised lips. "We can go out and rest then. Go to dinner, a movie, anything you want."

"I want you to leave me alone."

You pout, kissing him again. "Come on Anti, please? I'll be good, just come with me."

He sighs, drawn-out and put-upon, giving you the most unimpressed look he can muster. You continue pouting, pulling the most innocent face your stolen features can muster.

"No."

You glare, not enjoying his stubbornness one bit. "You can't continue to deny me, Anti. I'm not a patient man, and I can wait for you but only if I know that I'll get what I want in the end," you growl, Anti's good eye still staring at you coldly, unimpressed. The look only furthers your anger, growling under your breath as you get in his face even more then you already are. You open your mouth again, about to demand he come with you or threaten him somehow but your train of thought is completely derailed when soft, plump lips press against your own, stealing your breath and silencing you immediately as your brain freezes. Anti is kissing you. He's willingly kissing you, eyes shut and hands pressed lightly against your chest before your mind starts back up again, wrapping your hands around his waist and pulling him in closer as you kiss him back with everything you have.

You pull away when your stolen lungs scream for oxygen, breathing hard as you trail kisses down his jaw and neck, fingers drawing idle shapes against the skin just above his jeans. You're unable to wipe the wide grin off your face as you both draw in shaky breaths, his hand carding through your hair, the other holding your hip firmly.

"Now will you shut up, ye big baby?" he grumbles, not sounding half as intimidating or annoyed as he'd probably like to. You grin against his throat, nipping at the pale skin beneath your lips.

"As long as you keep doing that, I will," you grin widely, hearing Anti let out a huff, his head bobbing slightly as he rolls his eyes. He doesn't complain though, or push you away when you lean back up to recapture his lips with your own. Instead he grabs you by the hair and the shoulder, drawing you in closer as you steal kisses from his dark lips, your human heart threatening to burst every single time he kisses you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums" by A Perfect Circle


	7. With Your Feet In The Air and Your Head On The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Try this trick and spin it, yeah_  
>  _Your head will collapse_  
>  _But there's nothing in it_  
>  _And you'll ask yourself_  
> 
> _Where is my mind?_

You spend the rest of the night in bed, Dark’s hands latched to your hips and running over your torso as if too much pressure will cave your ribs in. He can't seem to keep his lips off you for more than a minute or so at a time, but for the night you allow it. You let warm, possessive hands hold you close. You let his usual sharp mouth soften into sweet murmurs and kisses on your stolen skin.

He falls asleep curled around you like a clingy guard dog, warm breath ghosting over your throat as you card a hand through red locks, mind still churning as you stare up at the dark ceiling.

_What ever happened to not loving Dark?_

You frown, a small, incredulous huff leaving your nose. _**Who said anything about loving him?**_ you counter, fingers still raking through red and black hair, shifting your arm when Dark curls closer to you in his sleep. It's been a while since you've actually listened enough to have a conversation with McLoughlin, used to ignoring him and shutting him off. But you must be feeling generous tonight, because in the dark and silence you allow this, too.

_I could feel your heartbeat, the way my skin lit up at the touch. Those are feelings humans have when someone they're deeply attracted to shows interest in them._

_**There is no attraction. There are no feelings for Dark but disdain and annoyance. Whatever sensations or reactions your body has is not my concern.** _

_Keep telling yourself that_ McLoughlin replies, sounding smug as you push him further behind the barrier between your thoughts, ignoring his smug silence as you continue running stolen fingers through Dark's hair.

-

You don’t sleep well that night, annoyance settling heavy on your shoulders like a thick winter coat. Dark notices the sour mood, attempting to kiss the angry lines from between furrowed brows with little success. You swat him away with a frown, not in the mood for sweet words or wandering hands, any form of contact making your frown curl farther over your stolen features.

"Get yer laptop. We need to find at least one victim while we're in this hellhole," you order, and Dark obeys, though his brows are drawn together in annoyance and confusion, frowning to himself as he stands to grab his laptop.

The next couple hours are spent hunched over computer screens and paper, fingers taking notes and tapping at keys. Eventually Dark turns his laptop toward you, leaning in to kiss your cheek with a grin before standing fluidly, heading to the phone in what could only be described as a swagger. You turn toward his laptop, leaning in to read over a long list of names filling a couple pages, realizing you're looking at the room numbers and names of everyone in a few of the surrounding hotels.

Your face must convey how impressed you are because when you look up again Dark is preening, head turned to the side with a self-satisfied smile pulled across his pretty face. You throw a pillow at him and he laughs.

Breakfast is brought in, and you both eat hunched over Dark's computer, studying the lists of potential victims in the nearby area. He takes one page and you take another, slowly looking up information on the people in the surrounding hotels. By the time every name has been searched you both have a short lists of potential victims scribbled in your notes, the sun already setting as you stretch, Dark’s eyes raking over your arched back with no hint of subtlety. You roll your eyes and he smirks, not at all ashamed or embarrassed.

"Let's get going. You said something about a strip club nearby?" you ask, and Dark's eyes light up as he throws himself off the bed, grabbing your wrist and the key cards to your hotel room before locking it behind both of you and hurrying out into the hall.

-

You immediately regret agreeing with Dark’s suggestion from yesterday. He doesn't allow you to stay in the car to fill it with smoke, dragging you through the small door into a short, neon-lit hallway that leads into the rest of the club. Smoke, sweat, and cheap perfume are prevalent as bright red lights flash and sway, the rest of the place dark. Strippers twirl and flip gracefully around the two poles on either side of the main stage, a back area lined with couches, curtains, and separate poles giving small groups or single patrons a private show. You point it out to Dark, who grins, sharp as a knife as he takes your hand and leads you toward an empty booth.

"Sit here, love, I'll bring someone back," he grins, finally releasing your hand as he leans in to steal a quick kiss from your mouth before stalking back into the crowd, a predator searching for prey. Your eyes stay on his broad shoulders and fiery hair until he's swallowed up by the other people in the crowd. You sit back, good eye searching the people in the dark building as you wait for Dark to return.

You've gone through two and a half cigarettes and a headache is setting in behind your bad eye when Dark finally comes back, grin bright and grasp tight on the wrist of one of the dancers. The woman follows willingly, smiling up at you as Dark leads her up the stairs into your closed-off little booth, pulling the curtain closed behind her with a smirk as Dark let's go of her wrist. He grins down at you, sharp and dangerous, before sitting beside you, legs spread and smirk turning up to the girl standing in front of you both.

"Good evening, lovelies. Am I gonna be dancing for both of you, or giving individual dances?" she asks, running a hand through Dark's hair and down his face, fingers grazing the stubble of his jaw in a slow, seductive manner.

"Individual," you cut in, frown deepening at the look on Dark’s face, eyes dark and wanting, focused completely on the woman leaning close to the demon. The woman nods, rattling off the amount for a certain amount of time, still leaning too close to Dark, delicate hands running over his shoulders and through his hair. The look on Dark’s face makes your stomach curl in disgust, and you hand her a wad of cash set for the longest dance without another word. She turns toward you, walking slow and sultry but you stop her, pointing back toward Dark.

"Not me, him," you clarify, not wanting her hands or any other part of her anatomy near you, even if it means having to watch her press up against Dark. The idea makes your stomach sour even more but you stay silent, watching as the woman turns her attention back to Dark.

You wait until she's focused on her movements, leaning close with her back arched and hands on Dark’s shoulders, his own hands resting on his legs as he watches her. You stand, silent in the loud booth, bass thumping from the speakers all around. She tips her head and you pull your knife from your boot, about to slit her throat quickly and quietly when her eyes open again. Her eyes widen when she spots you looming over her, muscles going rigid as her mouth falls open, preparing to scream. You pull your eyepatch off before she can, silencing her completely as she stares.

You can only guess what your eye looks like, bleeding and rotten, sickly-green and putrid. Anger burns your insides, sharp teeth barred in a scowl as you step forward, her eyes trained on your own. You can feel Dark watching intently, burning holes through your skull with the force of his stare as he watches you work.

"W-What are you doing?" the stripper whimpers, pain and fear clearly visible in the set of her painted lips, eyes shining with unshed tears. She groans in pain, trying to close her eyes and look away but quickly being drawn back in.

"Shoosh, darling. Just getting something we need from you."

She tries and fails to look away from your bad eye, eyes wide in fear as tears track mascara down her cheeks, wincing in pain.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice is quiet and shakes, eyes screwing shut as she groans again, face red and tear-stained.

You don't answer, staring her down until her eyes liquefy into a disgusting pink-tinged goo that slides out of empty sockets. Dark covers her mouth as she screams, muffled by his hand and the music blaring all around the club. She shakes and shudders but eventually stills, slumping back against Dark's chest like a marionette with it's strings cut, limp and lifeless. You grip the knife still waiting in your hand and plunge it into her abdomen to retrieve the organs you came here for.

-

You wrap her innards up in a spell and stuff them into a pocket inside your coat, leaving the booth first. You weave and snake through the people milling about, head low and eyes trained on the door. You step out into brisk night air, breathing in the dirt and car exhaust as you trudge back to the car. You stuff the organs in a cooler, one for the each of you, and shut the lid before going back to sitting in the passenger's seat. Dark comes out a cigarette and a half later, smiling brightly at you from the other side of the window.

"Let's go back to the hotel, there's something I want to show you," he grins over at you, cheeky and knowing. You don't respond, rubbing your temple as your second cigarette burns between your fingers and Dark starts the car, blessedly silent as you make your way back to the hotel.

He parks in the huge multi-level lot and grabs you by the wrist, leading you through the drab grey parking lot lit by hundreds of dull fluorescent lights. You end up in an elevator, going to the last level and heading for a gym area off to the side of the main entrance. You're about to protest when he bypasses the training room enclosed by glass for a door at the back, pushing it open with a grin as he finally releases your arm.

In front of you sits a large, empty room, lit only by the wavering light from the bulbs in the large pool a few feet in front of you. Dark grins over at you, eager as a child presenting a crappy scribble drawing to their parent. You don't even pretend to share his enthusiasm.

"Come on Anti, swim with me," he grins, grabbing your wrist again to give it a tug. You stay firmly rooted to the spot.

"Dark, I'm tired and I have a headache. I want te go te bed."

He pouts, puppy eyes and shoulders slumped, lower lip pushed out dramatically. "Come on Anti, just for a while. We didn't even get to swim at the last hotel."

"We're not here on some couples vacation, wasting time and money on casinos and room service. We have a job to do."

"Yeah, and we've done our job for the night. It's not like we're going out again for another few hours at least. Just let yourself relax for once," he argues, already toeing off his shoes and pulling his shirt over his head. You frown, arms crossed stubbornly over your chest.

He's down to his boxers when he finally turns back to you, frowning slightly.

"Baby, come on. Just a quick dip."

"No."

"You realize I can just throw you in, right?"

You don’t respond, glaring at him as he waits, as if staring at you will get you to comply. His brows furrow, frown turning more serious.

Before you know it he's got you thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, kicking and hitting, spitting out obscenities as you try to wriggle free from his hold.

"Let me down you piece of shit!"

"Aw, and I thought you didn't care," he coos, tightening his grip slightly.

"If you drop me in that fuckin pool I will pry your fingernails off."

"No you won't," he grins simply, smug and satisfied. You give an extra hard kick to his ribs but he only huffs in pain and annoyance.

He stops a few steps from the edge of the pool, turning to set you down, hands settling to hold your arms against your sides like a toddler known to swing their arms during a tantrum.

"I'm giving you one more chance. Either you get in the water willingly or I throw you in with all your clothes on. I'll give you a minute," he says, speaking slowly and firmly as you glare. He releases your arms and steps back, turning his back on you before heading to the lip of the pool, bowing forward with arms stretched over his head before diving in.

You watch as he surfaces, looking back toward you before turning to swim toward the far side of the pool, a good fifty feet away. You toy with the idea of simply leaving him while he's occupied but you don't want him coming back with an attitude, bent out of shape for not getting in the damn pool. So for now you humor him, toeing off your shoes and shimmying out of your jeans, discarding the rest of your clothes save your boxers before stepping up to the edge and sitting, legs slipping into the heated water.

 Your mind wanders to the organs sitting in the cooler beside your clothes, wrapped in a spell to keep the smell and mess out and the organs preserved. You scratch at your cheek beneath the eyepatch, sure the strain of tonight's kill has made a mess of the fabric with blood. Eventually Dark glides through the water, red eyes sitting above the water as he looks up at you, resembling an alligator waiting for unsuspecting prey. He lifts his face out of the water, eyes still trained on you as he wades closer.

"You're not in."

"You never said how far in I had to be. My legs are in," you reply smugly, lips curling into a smirk as he looks up at you, unimpressed. Your only warning is a raised eyebrow before he lurches up, arms wrapped around you before pulling you down into the water, your yell cut off when you close your mouth as you're quickly pulled under.

He let's go seconds later, smiling smugly as you glare before pushing up to the surface for a breath, splashing him with a glare when he comes up laughing. You end up swimming around the pool for a couple hours, Dark always just a few strokes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Where is my mind_   
>  _Where is my mind_   
>  _Way out in the water_   
>  _See it swimmin'_
> 
> chapter title from "Where Is My Mind?" by Pixies


	8. I’d Take You Out, But I Know You’d Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Without a doubt_   
>  _Oh, I know you’d hate me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS.  
> I would give you an excuse about being busy or having other projects, which is kinda true, but honestly it was just laziness and writers block. I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer but the last half was not happening so I just cut it short and posted this. what I cut out of this will be the beginning of the next chapter, and hopefully I can post that later today. again, I'm so sorry for not posting this earlier. thank you guys so much for your support and patience, I love each and every one of you

You swim in the indoor pool with Anti, enclosed by shadow and silence as the two of you wade through warm water. You feel at peace, or as at peace as you can feel as you watch Anti's lithe form cut through the water, steady and confident and so fucking beautiful.

You never got to ask about the little trick with his eye, but you don't want to ruin the calm that's finally settled over him. He was so annoyed and stand-offish this morning, and all throughout the afternoon and into the evening he was back to his secluded self. It was such a sudden change in demeanor compared to last night, pliant and soft as you kissed him for hours, the only bite the occasional out-of-breath comment against your throat, the sting of his nails leaving angry red lines and sharp teeth nipping at your lips.

You wade closer slowly, not wanting to throw him into one of his irregularly scheduled hissy fits. He doesn't notice you at first, floating on his back with arms and legs shifting slowly to keep him afloat. You swim ever closer, silent and slow, until he looks up, good eye regarding you boredly.

You look over the sharpness of him, the brightness of his eye, the soft frown gracing even softer lips. You watch his arms and shoulders, the way his ribcage just barely breaks the surface of the water. You stare at the thin column of his throat, the body so small holding something so powerful, so strong and cold and beautiful.

"I think the pool closes soon. We'll have to head back to the room," you murmur, keeping thoughts of Anti’s limitless beauty to yourself for now. He blinks back at you slowly before pushing down with his arms, ducking under the water. You look down, watching as he pushes through the water surrounding him, quickly making his way back toward the other side of the pool with long, fluid strokes.

He comes up for air again as you get close to the edge of the pool, his green hair breaking the water's surface just a couple feet ahead of you. You watch as he swims the rest of the way on the surface, the muscles in his back and shoulders pulling and sliding with ease as he swims to the lip of the pool. You're absolutely mesmerized by the way his skin pulls between his shoulder blades, wishing more than anything to be one of the hundreds of droplets of water running through his hair and over his skin.

You pull your gaze away long enough to swim to the same edge, Anti already pulling dry clothes over wet skin, grimacing as he wriggles to get the fabric pulled up. You pull yourself out of the water, smirking when he turns his eyes down to watch you get out, glaring when he sees your smirk before turning back to yanking his clothes back on.

He's clothed and holding his shoes and cooler as you dry off with your shirt, pulling your jeans and damp shirt over wet skin. Everything clings even tighter than usual but you don't mind, running a hand through wet hair as you and Anti head back out the door and toward the elevators to your room, dripping water the entire walk to your door.

Anti strides toward his bag, pulling clothes out and heading straight for the bathroom. You lock the door and struggle to pull your pants off, sitting on the floor in your underwear, laptop beside you as you look up more information on the lists you and Anti made earlier, calling room service for a late dinner for both of you just before Anti comes out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam billowing out behind him as he towel-dries his hair.

You set your work aside to grab dry clothes for your shower, the feeling of Anti's stare sending happy thrills down your spine as you bend down to grab your clothes. You turn to smirk over at him and he raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, before taking your laptop and notes to look over the progress you'd made while he showered.

You head to the bathroom, hurrying through a hot shower and plopping beside Anti on the bed minutes later, warm and slightly damp. He only looks up long enough to glare slightly, eyepatch nowhere to be seen as he goes back to reading.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" you ask, nodding toward his other eye, sickly and green.

"Unlike you, I don't feel the need to constantly waste yer time with useless information."

You frown, unhappy with his shift back into a snarky recluse. You flop on your side, head resting on his thighs, taking joy when he doesn't push you away or even glare in your direction as he continues reading.

"It's obviously not useless. When did you learn to use it?" you ask, curiosity pushing away the growing annoyance at Anti's pissy mood.

"Before I left Ireland. Some asshole threatened me with a gun and I burned his eyes out, much like the girl in the club. You did dispose of her properly, didn't ye?" he asks, a hand running through the red of your hair, sending a smile to your face.

"Of course, baby. There was a door by the booths that led into the changing rooms. I went through there and outside, dumping her in the alley. No one saw or heard a thing."

Anti hums, seeming satisfied with the answer as he continues reading, fingers running through your hair at a steady pace.

Your mind wanders as you lay on Anti's lap, an idea forming when a thought comes to you.

"You know, two people never leaving their hotel rooms could be seen as suspicious."

Anti hums, only half listening as he scribbles something down.

"Especially when people are murdered every time those two people go out."

His gaze flickers to you, interest peaked somewhat.

"Do you realize how many hundreds of people go in and out of this hellhole every day?" he asks, though his focus has shifted completely to you.

"Yeah, and the only connection to the deaths are going to be us. Even if we never leave evidence or ever get spotted, our behavior stands out. We'll be remembered when the police come, and there probably aren't many Irish green-haired guys with eyepatches with red-haired Asian guys. And if our hosts are as well-known throughout the country as they are in Ireland and California, someone will recognize us as Jack and Mark again. Not that I give a shit what anyone thinks of those two sniveling bastards, but we do need to act somewhat normal if we're going to continue this long enough to get all of our supplies."

Anti is silent as he considers this, hand still running through your hair as his eyes flicker, mind racing.

"That may be the most intelligent thing you've ever said, Dark," he mumbles, still deep in thought before focusing back on you again.

"What do ye suppose we do then?" he asks, suspicion evident in the furrow of his brow and the inflection in his voice.

You grin back at him widely.

"How about dinner and a movie?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from You Will Hate Me by Blaqk Audio


	9. What Did You Do To Become Part of Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought of something a lot longer and more convoluted for this chapter but I don't want you guys waiting even longer. I'm so freaking sorry that I kept you guys waiting so long, I'll try to get more written a LOT sooner!!

"I knew ye would pull something like this," you grumble, slouched low in a rigid movie theater seat beside Dark, scowling deeply.

"Pull what, darling?" Dark smirks, popping a few popped kernels into his mouth as you glower at the screen in front of you.

"Drag me out like some couple going steady. I knew as soon as ye opened yer mouth that you'd planned somethin like this."

"You know me so well," he grins brightly, your gaze flickering to him to glare petulantly before returning your attention back to the screen.

In all reality you're not very upset about this. You don't loathe spending time with Dark half as much as you did at the beginning of all this. You don't recoil and smack his hands away, or bite or spit when he kisses you. You've changed, losing some of your bite, some of your venom. And that fact is what annoys you. The fact that his annoyingly clingy attitude and persistence have shifted your attitude toward him somehow, that his actions have actually worked in making you hate him less.

He's gotten under your skin and gotten you attached, and you can't stand it.

You'll deny it if anyone asks, if McLoughlin pipes up or Dark says a word to even hint at the idea. You'll deny it until the end, whenever that may come, if it ever does. No one will ever know that he's gotten his claws in you, especially him.

You slouch back in your seat, glad for the low lighting and the emptiness of the theater. You pull out your phone to look over the lists again, giving yourself something to do while you wait for this bullshit to be over. You're reading over the information you and Dark have gotten together on a girl staying a few blocks away from your own hotel when you feel pressure against your side, a small weight settling around your shoulders. You look up.

Dark has pushed up the armrest barring him from you and scooted closer, his side pressed against yours, his arm slung over your shoulders. You stare at him, eyebrow raised, as he pops more popcorn into his mouth, turning to you with a grin.

And despite the voice telling you that you should push him away, you don't expend the effort to pull away. You elbow him in the side but stay under his arm for the time being, ignoring McLoughlin's voice whispering treacherous lies about liking the attention as you settle in to watch the bullshit on the big screen, already eager to be back in the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from First To Love by Blaqk Audio


End file.
